OneShot : Sleepless Nights
by snigslovearsha
Summary: A studying wife and a working husband. How will they react when they finally get time to spend together after the hectic schedules? Young couple, you c ;) They definitely miss each other alot..


This OneShot is dedicated to Deeth*Hugs* and Anky...

**Deeth, thank u so much fr bearing me ;) n Anky, thank u so much fr everything. Im lovin dis place :***

* * *

"Mr. Singhania, are you alright?"

"Reyaansh, are you not feeling well?"

"Singhania, I think you should take rest. I will grant you the holidays, how many days do you want?"

_Questions_! Everyone in his office behaved like Rey was suffering from a mild disease, when he isn't. Sigh, if only he could say the reason of the lack of sleep and the black bags under his eyes and they would understand.

* * *

Reyaansh uneasily moved on the bed, his hands roaming over the smooth blanket, he quickly jerked over the bed. Slumber flew away at the moment. He rubbed of the last inch of sleep hovering his eyes with his palms. The clock on the wall read '3'. He pushed onto his legs and straited to the studyroom. Kria was lying down on the open books, her hair messled all over the face. He stroked her hair locking it behind the hair. A smile curving on his face as he watched her. He picked her softly into his arms. "Kria", he soothed when she moved a bit and cuddled more closer to him for the warmth. He lied her down on the bed, twined his arms onto her fragile body as she snuggled closer into his chest. He kissed her forehead and then got lulled into slumber of heaven, he could feel the warmth and comfort he awaited for.

* * *

A blink of his eyes and he woke up again. Eyes burning from the lack of sleep. BINGO! She goes missing again. He hadn't heard her crooky alarm, did he? He sneeked past their room to the study, she was studying. Time 5.05!

"Miss Perfect", he uttered as he slousily dragged himself for a freshen up and traced to the kitchen. He lit the stove and placed a vessel containing milk on it. He took 2 cups and filled them with coffee powder and sugar. Where was the clutcher for holding the vessel? He tripped around the kitchen in search for it. He quickly turned off the overheated milk. "Ahh..", he screamed flinching his hand from the contact of container. He sucked his finger silently wishing he wouldn't have disturbed Kria.

"Rey, are you okay?"

She yelled at the pitch of her voice and he heard her footsteps. She held his hand and kissed his red finger making him smile. She flipped past him and was completing the half done work of coffee and also breakfast. He rested his chin on her shoulders hugging her from behind. He smothered kisses down the face to her neck and collarbone enjoying the taste of her as delicacy. Her fingers dig into his hands around her waist as he nuzzled into her neck and bit it making her moan in surrender as she rested her head on his shoulders. He swiftly turned her around and thrashed his lips on hers biting and nipping them with the need. His fingers fidgeted with her silken tresses as they kissed deeply and passionately. He growled into her mouth when he heard a faint sound interrupting them. He turned off the stove and kissed her longingly until they suffocated. He pulled back biting her lower lip. He picked her up in his arms , he pushed her down on the bed beneath him. He unclasped the top button of her thin top and sucked her skin making her wobble in pleasure. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor enjoying her hands assaults on his naked torso. He lifted the hem of her shirt and caressed her waist gently with his fingers. She sighed in pleasure, her nails piercing on his shoulder. She took the charge over him pushing him on the bed. She hid her face in his neck biting it as she traced her nails over his cheek. She showered kisses and lovebites down the neck to the collarbone and the well-toned chest. Rey enjoyed the feeling of her warm lips closing his eyes. She moved forward and pecked on his lips taking a fistful of hair in her hand. He pulled her closer to him by cuddling her body with his arm and with the right, he cupped her face and his thumb swiped over her shivering lips. He replaced his lips over the fingers and sucked her lips often biting them. She pushed her tongue deeper tasting the crevices, she smoothed the kiss into a slow passionate one.

"TRING!"

The alarm squeaking over again made Kria furious. She quickly leapt out of the bed and Rey caught her hand. "Please Rey. I don't have much time left..",she mumbled.

He left her hand understandingly and she went for a bath.

Exams!

It felt like test was for him than her. Test for his patience and his capability of urging back the desires. _Disadvantage of husband being a job holder and your wife a student_, he thought. Time flew faster, he didn't even get to see her much after the make-out. He was getting ready for the office when Kria came and started adjusting the tie.

"See you in the evening.."

She whispered with a peck on his cheek.

"Eat your breakfast before you go..", she added.

"All the best Kria", he said when she was in the mid-way of leaving.

"Today is my last exam", he heard her chuckle and say before she left.

* * *

"Umm..so you want holidays for a week?"

Rey silently nodded in approval.

"Ok..you may leave now"

Rey left the cabin with a un-suppressing smile making everyone surprised. Finally, he will get time to spend with his wife.

* * *

Rey opened the main door and sneeked into their room and saw retreating figure of Kria sleeping. He kicked off the shoes outside and snuggled beside her on the bed after flickering the lights dead. He slept peacefully holding onto her tightly so she wouldn't go missing again.

He stirred uneasily cuddling her more closer, her palms softly touching his cheek was turning him on though he was sleepy. He slowly opened his eyes to stare at the night angel who was looking at him. The shades of the moon were the only source of light illuminating from the window, he held her palm with his hand and kissed it. She hugged him filling himself in her arms. It felt so good to belong there. She was missing it since some days. "I love u", she whispered into his ear her lips contacting his skin. "Love you too", he whispered huskily, his hand caressing her nape as he gently held the hair away from her skin. He leaned down and kissed her shoulders pulling the straps down it. He nuzzled into her neck making her sigh in pleasure, he cupped her face and pulled back to thrash their lips kissing them feverishly. He pushed her beneath him and kissed exploring her crevices. He slowly pulled back giving a trail of kisses on her face, her forehead, cheeks, jaw and lips. She slid her hands under his shirt, flourishing the touch of his naked skin. He unbuttoned his shirt glaring at her with a smile and threw it aside somewhere in the dark and nuzzled into her neck kissing and nipping her skin. She could feel the goosebumps rising as she held him more closer with her hands continuing the sweet torture on his back. His hand caressed down her body as he bit her shoulder making her moan in pain. He gently rubbed over her peak on the top arousing her more with need. "Rey..", she moaned as her nails dipped into his bare back urging back the overwhelming pleasures. He licked her lips and started biting it as his hand continued to stroke the curves making her desires to the earnst. She bit his lips back in return making him smile at the acheivement he was conquering. He kissed her to the earnst making her suffocate with the breath, he pulled back and slashed away the top which was covering her. His eyes did their feast of glancing and caressing her with the dark gaze, he unclasped the material which was covering her entire view for him and it reached the same fate as other clothes. His cold glares were piercing her naked skin, he was enjoying staying away for a while, he pinned her hands to the bed which were trying to abduct his view. He locked her both hands with a hand above her head and he pecked her lips once leaning down and moved back tracing his finger over the neck down to the valley. He stroked the curve making her gasp in response. She closed her eyes unable to stare back at the intensity radiating from his eyes. He fingered her nipple arousing her to the peaks and squeezed the other curve making her moan. He replaced his finger with the mouth and explored her curves, licking, biting and squeezing them making her surrender to him, give herself completely to him. After having a feast of her curves, he moved down and caressed her navel, dipping and licking them, his fingers played on her waist as he squeezed her curves every now and then as he continued torturing her for the need. He undid the button on his pants and it reached the floor. She could sense every inch of heat from his skin burn her with need, her whole body was contact with him. He pulled away the shorts of her lower bottom making her reach to the state he was in. He played with her body filling their desires, he touched her wetness making her squeal in pleasure. He kissed every inch of skin, they melted into one as they made love for each other. With every kiss giving them the promise and trust, and every touch giving sparks and making their desires to the peak, he made her completely his by thrusting himself into her. Their lips were sealed and fingers of their left hand were entwined completely together, they were perfect and complete. He thrusted in deeper marking her as his own and they kissed feverishly and passionately, her hand on his back guiding him in and his hand caressing her nape and cheek as they came together. He collapsed beside her and hugged her to the closest extent possible and they whispered sweet nothings with laughter and love.

* * *

**First 18+ Work...**

**Hope it was upto the mark...**

**Lost the touch of a writer, hope it satisfies the readers...**

**N *fingers crossed* Wish those two people for whom the dedication was done will like...**


End file.
